


The Stars (One Shorts) || Reylo - Daiver

by SoyMuyFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Reylo - Freeform, daiver
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyMuyFangirl/pseuds/SoyMuyFangirl
Summary: Aquí podrán encontrar algunos One Shorts sobre Reylo y Daiver basados en algunas letras de canciones. (Será más Reylo que Daiver)Cada capitulo es una historia diferente.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. 01) Bring Me To Life • Reylo

Exegol, 35 DBY

Rey había terminado con el emperador, todo estaba bien, la fin, la guerra había terminado.

Exausta y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar con la mirada a su otra mitad y aunque sabia que era imposible, intentó sentir si había alguna alteración en la fuerza mediante el vínculo que compartían. No encontró nada.

Destruida, tanto física como emocionalmente, se dejo caer al frío y duro suelo de piedra, su ultimo pensamiento fue sobre Ben, sobre el fuerte dolor en el pecho que sintió en el momento en el que Palpatine lo había arrojado al pozo, el como quiso gritar desesperada, el como, ese mismo dolor la llevó a determinar lo que debía hacer.

Con un último pensamiento le rogo a Ben, que si seguía vivo la salvara, que volviera con ella.

_Ven a mí, Ben._

Después, para ella no existió nada, absolutamente nada, todo era negro a su alrededor, la descolocó un poco el sonido de un suave aleteo para después encontrarse a una pequeña mariposa azul que volaba hacia ella. El pequeño insecto se posó sobre la mano de Rey y se quedó allí desprendiendo un color hipnotizante y una paz irresistible.

Por otro lado, después de su caída, Ben estaba desconcertado, se sentía morir, estaba preocupando por Rey la había dejado allí arriba, sola y enfrentándose contra el tirano de Sheev Palpatine sin su ayuda. Debía volver por ella, era lo único que sabía.

Un voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero esa voz no se parecía en nada a cualquier otra voz que hubiese escuchado antes, ni en su cabeza, ni en mundo real.

– Creo que el maestro Yoda si tenía razon, te pareces mucho a mí – la voz se rió – Tienes tanto de la familia de tu padre como de la mia.

Entonces Ben abrió los ojos, se incorporó y vió frente a si a un joven de melena castaña, era un fantasma de la fuerza, pero tenia algo familiar, algo que no terminaba de comprender.

– ¿No me reconoces? – preguntó el fantasma sorprendido – Pero claro, si el maldito de Palpatine nunca dejó que yo pudiera conectarme contigo, no le bastó con arruinarme la vida y hacer un martirio la de tu tío Luke – había un poco de furia y tristeza en su voz – También tuvo que hacer sufrir a mi hija haciendo que su único hijo, que mi único nieto también cometiera el mismo error que yo.

Hay fue cuando Ben cayó en cuenta de con quién estaba hablando – ¿Abuelo? – preguntó atónito.

– Hola Benjamin – lo saludo con una sonrisa el fantasma mientras se agachaba a su altura y se sentaba en el suelo – Ben lamento mucho todo esto.

– No te disculpes abuelo, he estado esperando este momento toda mi vida – dijo el pelinegro un poco emocionado.

– Yo también, pero tu error fue haberme buscado en Vader y mi error fue haber esperado tanto para poder hablar contigo – se sentía la melancolía de su voz – Pero Ben, tu puedes remediar todo, escúchame tu puedes hacer lo que yo nunca pude.

– Traer equilibrio a la fuerza.

– No, esa era una profecía que no solo recae sobre mi, sino sobre toda nuestra familia – Anakin le puso una mano en el hombro a su nieto – Tú puedes salvar a la mujer que amas, yo no pude salvar a tú abuela, Padme; pero tu puedes salvar a Rey.

Ben se ruborizó con las palabras de su ancestro – Pero ... – titubeó.

– No tienes que explicarme nada, yo lo se todo – le sonrió Anakin con complicidad – Ahora, ve y salva a tu otra mitad y nunca olvides que la fuerza siempre estará contigo, que yo siempre estaré para tí.

Acto seguido, el primero de los Skywalkers se desvaneció.

Ben se puso de pie y empezó a escalar sin importarle cuanto dolor físico sintiera, más era su necesidad de mantener a salvo a Rey que su propio bienestar.

Para cuando iba un poco más de la mitad del camino sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía en mil pedazos, era Rey, su Rey. La fuerza vital de la chica se había desvanecido. Apresuró más el pasó desesperado por llegar a ella.

Cuando llego a la superficie la pudo visualizar, estaba tirada en el suelo y no se movía. Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido.Trató de ir lo más rápido que podía hacia ella.

Su cuerpo no soporto más y se dejo caer de rodillas junto a ella, Rey estaba fría y pálida. La acomodo entre sus brazos y la miro, sus ojos parecían puertas abiertas en las que podia ver lo insensible que ahora era ella, era frágil y la había perdido. La llamó a través de la fuerza teníendo fe en que tal vez una parte de su alma se seguía aferrando a la vida.

Pero el espíritu de Rey estaba "durmiendo" en un lugar frío y oscuro solo siendo acompañada por aquella mariposa brillante.

_Rey_

Ella escuchó su llamado desde donde estaba, la había encontrado, pero ¿Cómo podía decirle que debía llevarla de vuelta a casa? Porque solo él podía hacerlo.

_Despiertame._  
_No puedo despertar_ _._  
_Despiertame desde adentro_ _._  
_Sálvame._

Le suplico la Jedi desde donde estaba, el debía darle una parte de su energía para que ella pudiera regresar, era algo arriesgado, pero no imposible. Con algo de práctica se podía lograr, sin embargo él nunca había hecho algo parecido jamás y si no se controlaba tal vez las consecuencias colaterales podrían ser desastrosas.

_Amor mío, por favor llamarme por mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad._

El joven Solo miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda, pero no la encontró, desesperado la volvió a mirar y se aferró a ella mediante un abrazo, no la quería perder. Ambos sabían que era lo que siempre les hizo falta y ahora que lo encontraban no lo podían perder. Percibió su mensaje y entendió lo que debía hacer.

_Rey_

La llamó otra vez. Puso su mano sobre su vientre y al igual que ella lo había hecho en los restos de la segunda estrella de la muerte, le transmitió de su energía, respiró solo por ella y trató de hacerla real, le dió todo de sí, sin importar el costo.

Ben le ordenó a la sangre que habitaba el cuerpo de Rey volver a correr y hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo antes de que ella se deshiciera.

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido._

El pelinegro escucho la voz de la castaña a su alrededor y recordó aquella vez, cuando le dijo que ella no era nada, pero no para él. Pues era cierto, ella lo era todo para él así que se concentró en darle todo de sí, literalmente todo.

_Tráeme de vuelta a la vida._

_–_ Rey – la llamó Ben en voz alta a punto de darse por vencido, pero justo en ese momento ella puso su mano sobre la de él, estaba viva, su regreso fue tan abrupto que tuvo que incorporarse para poder confirmar que realmente era él – Ben – susurro mientras sonreía.

Le acarició el rostro con miedo y le dijo a través del vínculo inquebrantable que tenian – Estuve congelada por dentro, sin tus caricias, sin tú amor, Ben – le miró los labios – solo tú eres mi vida entre la muerte.

El la miro con amor y con una sonrisa ladina le contesto por el mismo medio – Lo sé.

Declarado su amor mutuo, Rey no sintió miedo de dar el siguiente paso, se aferró a su rostro y lo besó con tal ímpetu y cariño como le fue posible. Ben le correspondió e intensificó el beso rodeándola con sus brazos, permitiéndose explorar un poco con su lengua.

Se separaron y él volvió a hablar por medio del vínculo – Todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que no haya podido ver, yo ... estaba oculto en la oscuridad pero tú ... tú estabas ahí, en frente de mí guiandome a la luz – le dio a Rey la sonrisa más hermosa que ella jamás hubiese visto y ella le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

Aún así, lo que pasó después desconcertó a la chica, Ben se estaba poniendo frío y pálido y por más que lo quiso intentar, no pudo mantenerlo incorporado, el joven se dejo caer al suelo mientras sostenía la mano de su amada. Se estaba muriendo.

Rey comenzó a llorarlo al mismo tiempo que lo último que quedaba de Leia se hacía uno con la fuerza.

De repente, Ben se encontraba en el mismo lugar en el que antes había estado Rey y también vió a una mariposa azul radiante volar en frente de él, dejo que se posara sobre su mano.

– Hola hijo mío – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, desconcertado el pelinegro se volteó y vio a su madre vestida de blanco, con una sonrisa en el rostro y tan bella como la recordaba.

– Mamá – susurro Ben perplejo y sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.

Leia se acercó a su primogénito e imitando los movimientos de Han, le acarició la mejilla con su mano izquierda. La mariposa aún seguía ahí, con él.

– Lo siento, mamá. No pude volver a casa – le dijo su hijo sollozando.

– ¡¿Pero que cosas dices, Ben?! – respondió la mayor – Claro que lo hiciste, volviste con tu familia. Tú casa es tu familia y tú familia es quien tu decidas que sea.

La mariposa salió volando y Leia envolvió la mano de Ben con las suyas.

– Tú abuelo, tú abuela, tú padre, tú tío Luke y yo estamos orgullosos de ti – hablaba como solo una madre puede hacerlo – No te atormentes con el pasado, no cometas los mismos errores que nosotros. Vive tu vida.

El joven bajo la mirada – Ya es muy tarde, me estoy muriendo, le entregué mi vida, mi energía a Rey. Ella es quién en realidad necesita vivir, no yo.

– Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – respondió ella.

– Yo no, yo he hecho mucho daño a toda la galaxia – sonaba arrepentido.

– Y lo puedes enmendar – Leia le acarició el dorso de la mano – Hijo, todavía hay personas que esperan que regreses: Rey, tú tío Chewie, tu tío Lando, tú tia Maz, Artoo, Three PiO ... Ellos también son tú familia, ellos también te aman.

– ¿Y cómo podré volver? – preguntó un poco alentado el chico – No me dejes morir aquí.

Leia se rió sutilmente – ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? – preguntó sarcástica.

Ben lo entendió – ¡No! – le pidió.

– Tranquilo Benny, todo estará bien – le sonrió cariñosamente.

– Mamá ...

– Lo se.

Todo sucedió tan rápido para él que de un momento a otro, volvió a sentir la mano de Rey aferrándose a la suya y el frío suelo debajo suyo. Respiro una bocarada de aire y se sintió nuevamente vivo.

– ¡Ben! – exclamó la joven mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse otra vez.

El chico se volvió a sentar y la miró sintiendo que no lo hacía hacia mucho tiempo, vio como unas lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas y con sus pulgares las limpió. Ella le sonrió y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso corto, juntaron sus frentes y Rey dijo.

– Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

– Necesitaras más que una caída a un pozo para deshacerte de mi, cariño.

Rey abrió los ojos alterada, en medio de su felicidad y su conmoción no había pensado si Ben estaba herido de gravedad. Le examinó tímidamente el abdomen y no encontró nada mal. Él lo sintio también, su tobillo y costillas que se habían roto en su caída estaban sanas, al parecer su madre si que lo había salvado.

El templo empezó a desmoronarse y la díada decidió escapar de la destrucción. Corrieron tomados de las manos por los corredores y cuando por fin salieron vieron el Tie y el X-Wing.

Dudaron un momento y para evitar ser atacados por la Resistencia decidieron que era mejor la nave de Luke, solo que había un pequeño problema. Había un solo asiento y ellos eran dos.

Ben tomo las riendas del asunto y se sentó como piloto al mismo tiempo que le pidió a Rey que se sentara de lado en su regazo.

Para cuando llegaron a la base de la resistencia todo se complicó.

Sin embargo y a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran, Rey defendió a Ben y pidió una tregua mientras era juzgado debidamente.

Cuando el único Wookie que se hallaba presente vió a su sobrino vivo y siendo bueno nuevamente , se alegró tanto que corrió hasta él, lo envolvió con sus brazos peludos y se permitió dar unos cuantos gruñidos de felicidad.

– Yo también te extrañe tío Chewie – le dijo el pelinegro mientras se alejaba un poco de él – Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, de no haber sido porque me hiciste recordar todo lo bueno que tenía, tal vez no hubiera podido volver.

– Y hablando de cosas buenas – hablo Maz mientras aparecía en escena y los interrumpía – Chewie, esto es para tí – y le extendió una medalla que había pertenecido a Han.

El Wookie gruño agradecido.

– Querido Ben – dijo la bajita al chico – Me alegra ver que el sacrificio que hizo tu madre funcionó – le sonrió tomándolo de la mano – Que bueno que ya estés en casa.

A lo lejos, el joven Solo vió a Rey hablando con sus amigos, vió como la abrazaron y como ella estaba feliz de que estuvieran a salvo. En ese momento él se prometió por ella que arreglaría todo lo que había hecho mal.

Todo estaba en paz, al menos por ese momento todo había vuelto a la vida.


	2. 02) Infinity • Reylo

Coruscant, 35 DBY.

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde la batalla de Exegol y la república volvió a surgir de las cenizas ahora con el nombre de Gran República Galáctica.

\- Ben Solo Skywalker. Hijo de la senadora y general Leia Organa Skywalker y del general Han Solo. Sobrino del maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Nieto del caballo Jedi Anakin Skywalker y de la reina y senadora Padmé Amidala. Legítimo heredero del trono de Nueva Alderaan - dijo el juez que atendía su caso - Se le sentencia a dos años recluido en la cárcel de mayor seguridad de la capital.

La audiencia, entre ellos Rey, se sorprendieron por la sentencia que parecía ser corta para el castigo que la mayoría de la población de la galaxia creía adecuada para ese "monstruo"

\- Cuando se haya terminado su tiempo de reclusión, se le otorgará la tarea enmendar sus errores colaborando con la nueva escuela de Jedis que será dirigida por la Jedi, Rey Palpatine.

Así es, la chica había decidido contarle a todos la verdad, no pretendía mantener oculto su pasado ni su descendencia, ella sabía que eso había destruido la carrera política de Leia y había llevado a Ben al lado oscuro.

\- Aún así, se le prohíbe, por todo concepto recibir visitas durante su año de reclusión.

El juez tomo aire.

\- Cabe aclarar que, ya que su madre fue la única sobreviviente de la realeza a la destrucción de Alderaan y considerada ante la república como la reina del pueblo Alderiaano. Usted - dijo el juez mirando a Ben - será puesto en el cargo de rey de Alderaan por sangre y nacimiento.

Más ruidos y quejas se escucharon en la sala.

\- Así pues, bajo las leyes que rigen a la Gran República Galáctica, se dicta la sentencia y se cierra la sesión - golpeó un pequeño maso sobre la mesa.

Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban alterados. Rey se preocupó por el bienestar de Ben, por su cabeza pasó la idea de que tal vez alguien decidiera atentar contra su integridad física mientras estuviera recluido, sin embargo, el joven Solo tenía a la fuerza de su lado.

El juez, Ben, Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose, Chewie, Lando, Jannah, Maz y el nuevo Canciller de la república. Fueron llevados a una sala más pequeños donde nadie pudiera escucharlos.

\- Gracias por lo que hizo por mi niño - dijo Lando estrechando la mano del Canciller Walton.

\- No fue nada - respondió este con amabilidad viendo como Rey abrazaba por la cintura al chico pelinegro - La familia Solo-Skywalker siempre ha sido cercana a mi familia, así que se de antemano lo que sufrió Benjamin.

\- Es una pena que no todos en la galaxia lo puedan comprender - Dijo el juez Craig.

Esa misma tarde, el grupo se dirigió a Nueva Alderaan, donde se le otorgó a Ben el cargo de rey por derecho legítimo. En la ceremonia también se dejó en claro que mientras el no pudiera hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones, la república se encargaría del planeta. Así cómo también se decretó que el nuevo templo y escuela Jedi tendrían base en ese lugar, anunciando que la construcción de los mismos iniciaría lo antes posible.

\- Pueblo de Alderaan - dijo Ben durante du discurso en la ceremonia - No pretendo que perdonen instantáneamente, ni a mí, ni a mi familia por los errores que cometimos. Pero, si me lo permiten, prometo ser un gobernante justo y bueno como lo fue Bail Organa en su momento. Somos lo único que queda de un planeta que fue destruido durante la guerra, aún así, si nos unimos, lograremos salir adelante.

Sorprendentemente, el pueblo estallo en euforia, ellos eran unos de los pocos pobladores de la galaxia que creían que la redención de Ben era sincera.

La Nueva Alderaan estaba ubicada en el mismo sistema solar que Naboo, los cuales eran socios entre sí y aprovechando la ocasión, el joven Solo pidió que se hicieran una parada en casa de sus abuelos antes de ser llevado a la cárcel.

En el camino al planeta de las cascadas infinitas, Rey habló con el Canciller Walton sobre la posiblidad de hacer algunos cambios a las normas Jedi que se habían utilizado en la antigüedad. Este no tuvo problema alguno en concederle a la chica control total sobre las decisiones que se tomarían para la siguiente generación de Jedis.

Cuando llegaron a la en algún momento fue la residencia de la familia Skywalker-Amidala, Ben hizo la cosa mas descabellada del mundo, un acto digno de un Solo.

\- Rey - la llamo entre los presentes que estaban en el patio frontal de la casa, se paró enfrente de ella y la como de las manos - Se que esto es algo apresurado pero ... Te casarían conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó alterado Finn.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó Poe.

\- Si - respondió en un susurro Rey.

\- No lo voy a permitir - dijo determinado Finn mientras alejaba a Rey de Ben.

\- ¿Por que no? - preguntó Lando.

\- No esta pensando con cabeza fría - hablo con ira el moreno.

\- ¿Y tú si? - contraatacó Poe de forma sarcástica - Finn, eres mi amigo y por más que te cueste aceptarlo; Ben cambió, él ya no es malo

\- Además, las decisiones de la vida de Rey son solo de ella. Tú no puedes intervenir en eso. Ella es totalmente libre de elegir con quién pasar el resto de su vida - dijo sabiamente Rose.

Finn miro a Jannah, como quién busca apoyo en medio de la tormenta - Jannah, tú sabes al igual que yo las atrocidades que hizo Kylo Ren.

\- Kylo Ren esta muerto - intervino Maz.

\- Por más que a toda la galaxia le cuente asumirlo, por más que a ti te cueste asumirlo - habló Jannah mirando a Finn - Tienes que entender que todos tenemos la capacidad de cambiar. Tú y yo éramos Stormtroopers y aún así decidimos dejar de defender al mal y hacer el bien.

\- Yo fui traficante de especias y decidí dejar esa mala vida para unirme a la resistencia - dijo Poe.

\- Antes de ser general de la resistencia yo era un contrabandistas, al igual que Han y Chewie. Traicione a mis amigos una vez durante la guerra, y a pesar de eso arreglé mis errores y me convencí de hacer lo correcto - dijo Lando recordando los recuerdos de antaño.

\- Finn - lo llamo Rey - Tú me conociste cuando yo aún era una chatarrera, cuando no tenía nada y me ganaba la vida canjeando refacciones, de vez en cuando, robaba por necesidad - le hizo mirarla a los ojos - Y a pesar de que todos saben de mi oscuro legado, eso no ha sido motivo para que me rechaces, es más, me has apoyado y me has defendido - con voz entrecortada le dijo - Si me puedes aceptar a mi con todo y mis defectos, por favor, te pido que también aceptes al hombre que tomaré por esposo con todo y sus defectos.

El moreno suspiró resignado, entendía que su mejor amiga se había enamorado y que lo mejor que podia hacer era apoyarla - Okay, esta bien - le sonrió a la castaña.

\- ¡Gracias!

Se abrazaron y después de eso Finn miró de forma sería a Ben - La llegas a lastimar o ha romperle el corazón - hablo amenazante mientras lo señalaba - Y te mato.

El joven Solo levanto las manos, en señal de rendición y le sonrió amablemente al moreno.

\- En ese caso - dijo Ben - Juez Craig ¿Le importaría impartir la ceremonia?

El rubio respondió - Por supuesto que los casaré, necesito dos testigos y ...

No pudo continua ya que el Canciller Walton lo interrumpió - Oigan, se que esto es un poco apresurado pero, no permitiré que se casen así - habló señalando a la pareja.

\- Yo no veo el problema - dijo Maz.

Ben estaba vestido como un caballo Jedi de la antigua república y Rey vestía su traje gris oscuro y su cabello a medio recoger.

\- Tiene razón, sobrino - dijo Lando - Si van a hacer esto, tienen que hacerlo bien.

Chewbacca gruño en apoyo a esa idea.

\- Bueno tal vez haya algo en la casa con lo que se pueden vestir un poco más elegantes - razonó Maz.

Así pues, las chicas ayudaron a Rey a buscar un vestido y los demás ayudaron a Ben a encontrar un traje oscuro para la ocasión.

\- ¡Que ironía! - pensó el chico - Tanto tiempo me vestí de negro y justo ahora que necesito un atuendo de ese color, estoy vestido de blanco.

Rose y Jannah, quienes se habían hecho buenas amigas, encontraron un vestido de color amarillo que se degradaba a un color morado, era holgado y dejaba la espalda expuesta.

Mientras que Maz encontró un vestido blanco de encaje que estaba guardando muy delicadamente junto con un velo.

\- Rey, mira estas dos opciones que encontramos.

La castaña camino hacía el inmenso closet donde estaban los vestidos. Toco con la punta de los dedos el vestido blanco y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

\- Este vestido, es el que utilizó la abuela de Ben, Padmé, el día en que se casó con Anakin Skywalker - exaló pesadamente - Esto fue el comienzo de una historia de amor tan triste y trágica. No quiero eso para mi. No quiero eso para nosotros.

\- Ok y ¿Que opinas de este? - dijo Rose emocionada mientras Jannah señalaba el vestido estilo degradé.

Rey lo tocó con las puntas de los dedos y sonrió - Es perfecto.

Con todo listo, Ben se paró en el patio de la casa mirando hacia el lago vestido con un traje de caballero Jedi de su abuelo.

\- ¿Nervioso? - preguntó Poe parándose junto a él.

\- Si, bastante - dijo Ben con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Sabés - habló el piloto - Ese día, el día de la batalla de Exegol, después de que ganáramos y llegaras con Rey al campamento no me sorprendí - se volteó a mirarlo.

\- Leia siempre decía que ibas a volver a la luz, ella nunca perdió la fé - le sonrió amistosamente.

\- Cuando se sentía derrotada por lo que le hiciste a Han y perdía la esperanza ella solo ... miraba a Rey y a Chewie y sonreía recordando que todavía tenias razones para regresar - había nostalgia en su voz.

Ben bajo la cabeza arrepentido

\- Yo me convertí en su confidente, ella solía decirme que si, tú no te hubieras transformado en Kylo Ren, de seguro seriamos buenos amigos - se rió suave.

\- Y ¿Tu qué opinas sobre lo que pensaba mi madre? - dijo el pelinegro mientras lo volteaba a mirar.

\- Que es cierto, no eres un mal hombre, Ben. Cometiste error, como todos, lo que importa es que te rebindiques.

\- Gracias.

Poe colocó su mano en el hombro del alto y lo sacudió un poco, un acto de pura hermandad.

El Canciller Walton llamó al orden y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Mientras tanto, Rey estaba hablando con Finn sobre algo importante para ella.

\- Necesito que me entregues en el altar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó el moreno.

\- Se que es algo apresurado pero, eres como un hermano para mí, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas tu quien me haga el honor de entregarme - dijo Rey nerviosa - Por favor.

Finn suspiró resignado - Esta bien.

La castaña le agradeció y lo tomo por el brazo en forma de gancho - ¿Listo?

\- Si ¿Y tú?.

\- Más que nerviosa - dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Tranquila, no dejaré que te caigas de los tacones.

\- No me puse tacones, no se cómo usarlos - hablo Rey mientras se levantaba un poco la falda larga del vestido y mostraba sus botas grises.

El moreno se rió divertido - Bueno, el Canciller no tiene por que saberlo.

Acto seguido salieron al patio donde los esperaban los demas. A Ben, quien esperaba en el altar, le pareció que Rey era un angel.

Llevaba el cabello suelto adornado nada mas por una trenza en forma de diadema y no llevaba velo en su cabeza. Estaba ligeramente maquillada y aún así seguía siendo la misma Rey de siempre.

La ceremonia fue realizada por el juez Craig, los testigos fueron Lando y el Canciller Walton y los padrinos fueron Chewbacca y Maz. Todo parecía tan mágico y por ese momento se olvidaron de la tormenta que ocurría a su alrededor.

Después de ser declarados marido y mujer y de compartir un hermoso beso a la luz del atardecer toda la realidad volvió a ellos.

– Es mejor que se cambien – dijo el Juez – Ya tenemos que irnos, nos están esperando para hacer oficial la sentencia de Ben.

El matrimonio asintió y entraron a la casa tomados de las manos.

Cuando estaban en el umbral de la puerta el Canciller los interrumpió – Y lamento mucho que no puedan tener su noche de bodas. Lo que lleva a lo siguiente – hizo una pausa – Por favor no se demoren dentro de la casa o si no supondremos que decidieron hacerlo a pesar de que estamos contra el tiempo.

La diada se sonrojo y solo lograron articular un leve "Si" en respuesta.

A pesar de que desde el día en que Ben volvió a la luz, los dos habían estado compartiendo cama, pero nunca llegaron al siguiente nivel, así es, en tres meses no se habían atrevido a nada "indecoroso".

No se demoraron más de 5 minutos y después de eso todos partieron hacia la capital.

La despedida fue dura, Rey no quería soltar a su esposo, a pesar de que seguían unidos por su vínculo, el no tenerlo físicamente la destruía. Se prometieron en secreto hablar por el Forcebond una noche a la semana y con un beso se juraron esperar y entregarse el uno al otro dentro de dos años.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Nueva Alderaan, 37 DBY.

Faltaba un día para que la condena de reclusión de Ben terminara y la Jedi estabas nerviosa, para poder poner sus sentimientos en calma salió de su choza y miro el atardecer.

La academia estaba siendo muy próspera, tenia 15 estudiantes de diversas edades y Finn era maestro junto con ella. Claro esta, el moreno todavía necesitaba más entrenamiento pero aprendía rápido.

Ella todavía no se sentía lista para tener más alumnos (a pesar de que la academia tenia capacidad para 300 estudiantes) porque había escasez de maestros y prefería tomarse el tiempo para poder entrenar a los mayores de forma personalizada y que después estos la ayudaran como maestro y caballeros, mientras que a los menores les daba clase en grupos pequeños.

Las normas de la academia Jedi habían cambiado, ahora los Padawans podían visitar a sus familias cada 4 meses y los padres también los podían visitar los fines de semana, si lo deseaban.

No se les impedía tener relaciones sentimentales, pero si se les daba una especie de "seminario" sobre el control de las emociones, tanto positivas como negativas.

Además, la academia de Rey era la primera académica de Jedis Grises, ella entrenaba a esos pequeños usuarios de la fuerza enseñándoles ambos lados de la misma y como mantener un balance dentro de sus seres.

– Maestra Skywalker – la llamó una voz a su espalda.

La castaña se volteó y vió a Pete, uno de sus Padawans, tenia 16 años y era muy hábil con la musica.

– Dime ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la mayor.

– Si, es que Lizzie esta preocupada por usted – dijo el niño mientras que detrás de él salia una pequeña de 8 años, rubia y muy blanca.

La Jedi le extendió la mano la niña y ella la tomó, Rey se agachó a su altura y la miró – ¿Qué pasa Lizzie? ¿Sientes algo en la fuerza que te perturba?

La niña agachó la mirada y le dijo – Tengo miedo maestra – suspiró – No quiero que usted esté triste por siempre porque no puede estar cerca de su esposo.

Rey no supo que responder. Para ninguno de sus estudiantes era una sorpresa que ella estaba casada con Ben. Es más, los niños estaban emocionados de que en algún momento el les pudiera dar clase.

Finn constantemente se alteraba por ello, pero Maz solía recordarle que los niños tienen el alma pura y que son los adultos los que los llenan de prejuicios.

Así qué, aún sin conocerlo, todos los Padawans utilizaban el término "Maestro Solo" para referirse a él en cualquier circunstancia.

Rey les había prometido que Ben regresaría pronto, sin decir fecha y eso era lo que tenía afligida a la pequeña rubia, quien pensaba que tal vez él esposo se su maestra no volvería.

– Me parece muy injusto – dijo la niña con un poco de enojo – Todos tenemos derecho a ser amados y a amar. Usted misma nos dijo eso en clase – la miro a los ojos – Y no quiero que usted sea infeliz por siempre.

– Querida Lizzie – dijo Rey – No soy infeliz – le acarició el rostro con la mano – Recuerda que siempre debemos armar a los demás, aún cuando no se lo podemos demostrar.

– ¿Y si el amor no es correspondido? – preguntó Pete.

Rey lo miro con compasión – En ese caso debemos estar felices por la otra persona y tener presente que siempre habrá alguien que nos amé.

– Recuerden que el amor es infinito, al igual que la fuerza – miró a los dos niños – y la fuerza...

– Es lo que mantiene unida a la galaxia – dijeron los dos menores al mismo tiempo.

– Exacto – les sonrió – De todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor debemos extraer lo positivo, sin importar que tan malo sea.

– Gracias maestra – dijo quedito la niña.

– Nosotros ya nos vamos, la dejaremos meditar – dijo el niño – Vamos Liz.

Acto seguido, los dos se tomaron de las manos y se fueron. Rey los vió y en cierto modo pensó que tal vez, Pete estaría listo dentro de unos dos años para ser caballero o maestro y ya sabía a quien le iba a asignar como Padawan.

De repente, la castaña sintió una turbación en la fuerza y como su fuera casi un imán volteó su rostro hacia el atardecer nuevamente y lo vió.

El halcón milenario aterrizaba a al menos unos 3 metros de donde ella estaba, sin embargo eso no la sorprendió, pues había enviado a Chewie y a Maz por unos sables de entrenamiento especiales que el Canciller Waldo había mandado a hacer y que le pidió a Rey probar para tener su aprobación.

Sin embargo, lo que la dejó estupefacta fue ver a su Ben descender de la nave de su suegro, vestido como a él le gustaba. Se miraron a lo lejos y el pelinegro no pudo evitar correr hasta ella. La tomo entre sus brazos, la abrazo y juntos giraron sobre su eje.

Se separaron un poco del abrazo y con solo mirarse a los ojos, llenos de amor supieron que de verdad ansiaban los labios del otro , así que se besaron con tanto ímpetu que casi se podia sentir en el aire su deseo.

Cuando rompieron el beso el pelinegro se atrevió a decir – Cambiaste tu peinado – al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con su mano el cabello de Rey a medio recoger que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Ella se rió aún con sus frentes juntas – ¿Mismo suéter? – preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho del mas alto.

– De hecho si, así es – respondió él riéndose también.

Y se volvieron a besar. Ahora todo estaba bien para ellos. Habían superado una de las muchas pruebas que les pondría la fuerza para demostrar que su amor era, realmente infinito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos:
> 
> El Canciller Walton esta basado en George Walton Lucas. (Mejor conocida como George Lucas).  
> El Juez Craig esta basado en Rian Craig Johnson. (Mejor conocido como Rian Johnson)  
> Pete esta basado en Peter Wentz, el bajista de Fall Out Boy quien se ha declarado públicamente como Reylo Shipper.  
> Lizzie esta basada en Elizabeth Banks, una actriz de Hollywood quien se ha declarado públicamente como Reylo Shipper.


	3. 03) More • Daiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: ESTE ESCRITO HABLA DE UNA ENFERMEDAD Y TEMAS DE RELACIONES INTREPERSONALES QUE PUEDEN SER SENSIBLES PARA ALGUNOS LECTORES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTE ESCRITO ES FICCIÓN.  
> Me he basado en algunos datos que son reales para crear ficción. Por ende, no estoy asegurando que lo escrito aquí haya sucedido. Todo es producto de mi imaginación.
> 
> Si llegaste a esta historia solo por el Reylo te recomiendo que ignores este capítulo

Los Angeles, 5 de Mayo de 2021.

Daisy se sentía particularmente nerviosa ese día, no era la primera vez que le concedía una entrevista a Jimmy Fallon, pero en esa entrevista tocarían una parte importante de su vida, algo que solo su familia y sus amigos cercanos sabían.

Se miro una ultima vez en el espejo y salió a escena cuando escucho su nombre seguido de una lluvia de aplausos. Jimmy la recibió con un cálido abrazo y le pidió que se sentara en el sofa con un ademán.

– Daisy, siempre es un placer tenerte aquí – habló el presentador cuando el estudio estuvo en silencio.

– Siempre es un placer volver – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

– Bueno, hablemos de todo un poco porque no te veía desde 2019 ¿Como estuvo el año pasado para ti?

La británica se lo pensó un momento – Pues estuvo bien, ya sabes, la primera mitad del año estuve encerrada en mi casa y después volví a trabajar.

– Claro a terminar el rodaje de All I’ve Got ¿Cómo fue para ti la experiencia? – le pregunto intrigado – Además de que la historia es muy interesante, por favor cuéntanos sobre eso.

– Bueno, la película cuenta la historia de una vieja viuda que cuando está a punto de morir tiene la posibilidad de unirse a su esposo en la otra vida o de regresar al día del accidente en el que murió su marido para salvarlo – explicó ella mientras movía las manos.

– Wow, cuando lo planteas así solo pude pensar en Ben Solo – se sincero Jimmy soltando una pequeña carcajada – Lo siento.

Daisy sonrió enternecida y el público se puso eufórico – Tranquilo Jimmy, aun así lamento decepcionarte pero Adam no actúa conmigo en esta película.

– Claro, tu co-protagonista es Henry Cavill, pero Daisy, me da curiosidad ¿qué crees que tienen en común ellos dos?

– Mmm, los dos son muy altos pero nadie puede compararse con Adam, él es un hombre muy grande.

El entrevistador se rio y la joven se sonrojó.

– Okay, voy a hacer un pequeño paréntesis ¿Extrañas trabajar en películas de Star Wars?

Ella suspiró nostálgica – Si, Star Wars significa familia y todo el elenco se convirtió en mi familia, es extraño no tener que verlos tan seguido pero aún así nos mantenemos en contacto.

– ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas del set de Star Wars?

– Definitivamente no extraño la arena, para nada – dijo ella con cara de molestia.

– Anakin Skywalker estaría de acuerdo contigo – dijo Jimmy y se rieron.

– Extraño muchas cosas; pasar tiempo con Kelly, John y Oscar, tomarme selfies con Joonas porque nadie se resiste a tomarse una foto con él, ver como Dom practicaba su acento, escuchar las anécdotas de Anthony y sobre todo entrenar con Adam – la audiencia hizo un poco de ruido.

El entrevistador le sonrió para que continuara hablando.

– Adam y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en el set, ya fuera practicando dilaogos, ensayando las coreografías de las peleas con el sable láser o gastandonos bromas entre nosotros.

– Si no estoy mal, una vez dijiste en una entrevista que le hacías trenzas en el cabello – dijo enternecido Jimmy.

Ella solo atinó a sonreír nerviosa.

– Así es – se rió fuerte – Pero solo podría hacerle trenzas los dias en que ensayabamos o cuando el tenía que utilizar la máscara de Kylo Ren.

– Awww.

–Si, realmente todos somos una familia, cuando algo le sucedía a alguien, ya fuera bueno o malo estábamos hay para apoyarnos.

– ¿Podrías contarnos algo sobre eso?

Daisy lo pensó – Podría ... Pero es un tema un poco fuerte.

– De acuerdo, sí no quieres decirnos está bien – Jimmy lo entendió.

– De hecho quiero hacerlo, pero es muy probable que llore.

Jimmy se agachó y sacó una caja de pañuelos de debajo de la mesa para después ponerla sobre esta – Estoy listo para llorar contigo.

La joven sonrió nostálgica.

– En 2016, cuando estábamos grabando The Last Jedi me desmayé en medio de una toma importante. Todos se preocuparon, pero después de hacerme exámenes me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

–What?! – exclamó sorprendido en hombre.

– Si, estaba embarazada y no lo sabía. De hecho sí miras con atención, en la primera mitad de la película no me veo tan cachetona, pero en el resto de la película si, es porque para ese momento y para cuándo estábamos cerca a terminar el rodaje ya estaba embarazada.

– Wow – casi gritó Jimmy – ¿Entonces la escena en la que pelean en el trono? ¿La grabaste cuando estabas embarazada?

– No, de hecho esa escena la grabé sin saber que estaba embarazada de dos semanas aproximadamente.

– ¿Por eso Adam te cargo como lo hacen los bomberos sin ningún problema?

Ella se rió – Si, por eso, pero también porque estaba emocionado ya que la toma había quedado perfecta.

– ¿Y qué pasó después?

– Después me enteré de que estaba embarazada – Daisy suspiró – Seguimos con el rodaje de forma normal, todos se preocupaban mucho por mí, vigilaban que todo estuviera bien conmigo – se movió un poco nerviosa – Recuerdo que cuando les dí la noticia de que estaba embarazada casi lloran de la emoción. En especial Kelly y Carrie.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento – Pero, mientras grababa una escena en donde Ben y Rey platican empecé a sentirme un poco mal. Cuando menos me di cuenta todo mi pantalón estaba manchado de sangre y me dolía mucho el vientre.

Jimmy la miraba expectante.

– Resulta que yo pensaba que la endometriosis de la que había sufrido cuando tenía 15 años no iba a afectar en nada porque pensé que estaba curada, pero no fue así – su voz se quebró y sus ojos se cristalizaron – Por culpa de la endometriosis perdí a mi bebé, tuve un aborto involuntario en medio del rodaje de la película, en una de las escenas finales – no lo soportó más, tomo un pañuelo y se limpio las lágrimas tratando de no arruinar el maquillaje.

Jimmy estaba en shock y lloraba muy fuerte.

– Daisy, cuanto lo siento, no debí haberte presionado a que contaras eso – se disculpó Jimmy arrepentido.

Ella sollozó un poco – No, esta bien.

– Bueno, que te parece si hablamos de lo genial que fue para tí trabajar con Superman – trató de cambiar el tema de forma muy sutil el presentador.

Ella se rió un poco más calmada – Sí, eso. Mmm ... – pensó su respuesta – Fue una experiencia increíble.

– Supongo que sí, sobre todo por ésto – Jimmy sacó una foto de Daisy cuando ella era una adolescente y tenía puesta una camisa del icónico héroe de DC Comics – ¿Eres tú? – le preguntó divertido.

– ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó ella avergonzada riéndose – ¡¿De donde la sacaste?!

– Es un secreto – le respondió Jimmy y los dos rieron al unísono.

•••

Por otro lado, Adam veía en programa el 7 de Mayo en la sala de su casa, dos días después de que se había grabado. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar recordando uno de los más grandes errores de su vida.

– Oyé, Adam ¿Sabes dónde estan mis llaves? – le pregunta Joanne mientras entra al recinto.

Él no le contesta solo la mira con ojos llorosos sin poder decir algo. Ella agacha la cabeza sabiendo lo que se avecina.

– ¿Lo viste? – pregunta el pelinegro refiriéndose al inicio del Show mientras señala hacia el televisor.

– Si – le responde de forma seca la rubia – Y estoy a punto de hablar con mi abogado. Los tres hicimos un acuerdo y creo que ella lo incumplió.

– ¡¿De que hablas?! – le pregunta él indignado – Ella en ningún momento ha dicho nuestros nombres, en ningún momento nos involucró.

– Lo mejor hubiera sido que se quedara callada – dice Joanne seria.

– Nadie puede callarse para siempre.

– ¡¿Claro y ahora qué ... ?! – dijo enojada mientras movía las manos exagerada – ¡Ahora el mundo entero va a estar buscando al que hubiera sido el padre de esa criatura!

– Nadie se va a enterar de lo que pasó – casi susurro él.

– Claro que no – respondió aspera – Ya nadie nunca se enterará.

Adam se quedó callado. Recordó el cómo se había enamorado de su co-protagonista, recordó los buenos momento que pasaron juntos durante esos 6 años en que trabajaron juntos. Y sobre todo, recordó cuando ella le dió la noticia de que estaba embarazada y él le prometió que se divorciaría de la rubia lo antes posible.

– Es casi una bendición el hecho de que esa criatura no hubiera nacido nunca – soltó Joanne con veneno en su voz.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar así de mi hijo! – le gritó Adam al mismo tiempo que se paraba del sofá en el que estaba sentado y la apuntaba con el dedo índice.

– ¿Se te olvida que tú y yo también tenemos un hijo juntos? – le pregunta sarcástica.

– No – respondió seco. El amaba al hijo que tenía con la rubia pero no podía negar que también amaba a ese pequeño que hubiera podido tener con la británica.

– Cómo sea – habló Joanne ya cansada de toda esa situación – ¿Sabés donde están mis llaves? – él señalo la mesa – Muy bien, me voy y me llevó al niño, nos vemos después – Y dicho eso, tomó las llaves y se fue rápidamente.

El televisor seguía prendido pero el pelinegro ya no pudo seguir prestándole atención, tomo su celular y llamó a la castaña. La llamada se fue a buzón.

– Hola Dazz – Dijo Adam cuando sono el Beep que indicaba que su mensaje se estaba grabando – Estoy viendo tu entrevista en el Show de Jimmy Fallon – tragó saliva nervioso – Por favor llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, tengo algo que decirte.

Al día siguiente, Adam recibió una llamada de Joanne donde le decía que se quedaría con su familia el fin de semana.

Cuando llegó la tarde recibió un mensaje de Daisy con un simple "Hola" , no conforme con eso decidió llamarla.

– Hola, Adam – respondió sin emoción.

– Hola Dazz ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, gracias por preguntar – dijo seca.

– Dazz llamaba porque ...

Ella lo interrumpió mientras se sentaba en la cama en su cuarto de hotel – Mira, Adam. Sí vas a prometerme por tercera vez que te vas a divorciar de tú esposa, olvídalo – estaba enojada – Ya no creo tus promesas.

Él suspiró triste – No te iba a hablar sobre eso y no quiero que pienses mal de mí – se sentó en el sofa de sus sala – No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió.

– Sí, lo sé – casi susurro – Yo tampoco quiero que nos alejemos – hizo una sonrisa ladina que él obviamente no podía ver porque si no podía tenerlo como su compañero de vida, al menos podían ser buenos amigos – Bueno ¿Para qué me llamabas?

– ¿Sabés lo que se celebra mañana? – le pregunta con un tono un poco más animado.

– Jum ¿Mañana qué día es? – ella soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa – Lo siento, es que a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Él se rió sonoro – Es domingo 8 de mayo.

– ¡Oh! – su actitud volvió a ser neutral – Si, si se lo que se celebra.

– Como no sé si mañana vas a estar ocupada prefiero decirte esto ahora – Adam respiró profundo – Feliz día de la madre, Dazz.

A la británica se le aguaron los ojos y por sus mejillas empezaron a correr dos ríos rebeldes, trató de reprimir un sollozo y la línea se quedó en silencio por un momento. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario, el sentimiento de pérdida era mutuo.

La castaña encontró fuerzas y después de calmarse un poco pudo responder con la voz entrecortada un pequeño – Gracias Adam.

No fue necesario nada más, el recuerdo del pasado siempre los perseguiría pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para acompañarse en el dolor.

Años después, cuando Daisy cumplió 55 años decidió escribir un libro autobiográfico y tal cual como lo hizo Carrie en su momento, contó varias cosas delicadas, entre ellas la identidad del que hubiera sido el padre del hijo que perdió. La noticia fue una bomba y "La chatarrera y yo" se vendió como pan caliente.

Pero lo que sucedió después es historia para otra ocasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARA CONTESTUALIZAR UN POCO SOBRE ESTE ESCRITO:
> 
> La película que se menciona si se está produciendo, Daisy ya esta confirmada dentro del cast y la descripción es la que encontré en internet.  
> Daisy y Henry si se conocen porque hicieron un casting juntos, pero no se para que película.
> 
> Para nadie es un secreto que Daisy sufre de Endometriosis, esta enfermedad además hace que tener un bebé sea casi imposible. Y también sabemos que ella volvió a luchar contra la enfermedad en el 2016.
> 
> Este escrito está inspirado en la canción "More" de la cantante estadounidense Halsey, quién también sufre de Endometriosis. Ella ya ha sufrido 3 abortos involuntarios y para poder hablar de su deseo de ser mamá y al mismo tiempo de su imposibilidad para serlo, decidió hacer esa canción, dónde básicamente le dice a su futuro bebé que lo ha amado desde antes de nacer.
> 
> NOTA Y REFLEXIÓN DE LA AUTORA: La Endometriosis es una enfermedad que hoy en día es tabú, pero que realmente es algo que puede afectar a cualquier mujer que ya se haya desarrollado, así que por favor sigan el consejo de Daisy y no tengas miedo de ir al médico si notas que algo esta mal contigo.


	4. 04) all the good girls go the hell • Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los acontecimientos de este One-Short transcurren un mes antes de TROS.

Esa noche, como de costumbre, Rey se acostó predispuesta, esperaba no volver a tener aquellas visiones que ella no sabía definír si eran pesadillas o sus más oscuros deseos.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Ben le había ofrecido uniese a él. Desde entonces se recriminaba por no haber visto más alla de sus impulsos momentáneos.

Tardé entendió que él no la quería llevar al lado oscuro, él solo quería que fuera su igual, que fuera su compañía para que así ninguno de los dos se sintiera solo nunca más.

De alguna forma se complementaban, era tan difícil de explicar y el tema en si le daba miedo. Así que lo esquivaba, no hablaba con nadie sobre eso y a duras penas podía hablar con Leia sobre Ben.

Rey sabia que la general no era tonta, por supuesto que Leia sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica y suponía que su hijo estaba igual.

Ya era muy entrada la noche, la Jedi se puso algo cómodo y se metió a la cama con la idea de mantener a Ben, a lo que sentía por él y las extrañas visiones lejos de su mente.

Tardó un poco en dormirse, pero lo logró, al principio, dentro de su sueño reconoció que estaba en Ahch-To. Con calma recorrió el lugar hasta que, sin saberlo, sus pies la llevaron al lugar donde se había hospedado.

La cabaña, donde había dormido mientras estaba en la isla, aún estaba destruida, se puso en medio de la estructura y sin poder evitarlo recordó la noche en la que abrió su mente y corazón a Ben Solo, cuando sus manos se tocaron por primera vez y parte de su vida había pasado por sus ojos.

Había flaqueado, por recordar lo que había pasado bajó sus defensas y el escenario cambio y con el ambiente ella misma también lo hizo.

Estaba vestida de negro, con una capa y de su cinturón colgaba un sable de lo mas extraño para ella. Se sentía atrapada, cómo si su cuerpo actuara por si solo y ella no podía hacer nada más que ver lo que pasaba a través de sus propios ojos.

Estaba en una nave, entrando en la atmósfera de un planeta frío y con poca luz. Sentada en una silla que más bien parecía un trono, veía a servidores de la primera orden y a unos hombres con cascos moverse por la cabina.

– Alteza – le dijo uno de los enmascarados haciendo una pequeña reverencia al hablarle – Estamos a punto de llegar.

– Bien – respondió ella con voz fría – Preparen todo.

Y dicho eso los 6 hombres enmascarados les ordenaron a la tripulación alistar el arrivamiento y al piloto aterrizar.

Rey se levantó de la silla y tomó un casco que estaba a su lado, con tan solo verlo reconoció que era igual al de Kylo Ren, mas sin embargo ella no era dueña de ese cuerpo, solo era espectadora de lo que hacía su otra "yo"

La joven se colocó el casco y salió de la nave seguida de los 6 hombres de las máscaras. Entró a lo que parecía ser un templo, recorrió pasillos como si supiera de memoria el camino y a donde fuera que este la llevaba.

Llegó a una especie de salón del trono, los hombres con la máscara iban detrás de ella siempre. Se acercó al tronó que estaba en la mitad del recinto y entonces lo vió a través de su casco.

 _Ben –_ pensó Rey encerrada en su propio cuerpo.

Pero se equivocaba, ese no era Ben, era Kylo Ren en su máximo esplendor. Nunca lo había visto tan seguro de estar en el Lado Oscuro y sin necesidad de cubrir su rostro. Su figura imponía y se hacía notar por sobre las demás, sentado en aquel trono parecía todo un monarca.

Rey y los hombres de hincaron en una rodilla ante él esperando que dijera algo.

– Sabes que no debes hacer eso – escuchó que Kylo le decía mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

Así que Rey se levantó, se retiró el casco y le dijo de forma directa – Mi error, es la costumbre – lo miraba con intensidad, como si la frase fuera doble intensionada.

– ¿Alguna novedad caballeros? – le preguntó a los hombres que seguían de rodillas.

– Así es, el último sistema que se oponía a nuestro régimen a sucumbido ante sus tropas, maestro – dijo uno de los 6 hombres.

– Bien – dijo Kylo levantando el mentón con orgullo – Ya se pueden retirar.

Así pues, los enmascarados se levantaron, les dieron una reverencia y salieron del salón. Rey volteó a mirar cómo se iban y cuando ya no hubo más de su presencia se volvió hacia el hombre en el trono.

– Sabes que no me gusta que me hables así – le dijo dolida por el pequeño regaño que le había dado minutos atras.

– Y tú sabes que no me gusta que te arrodilles ante mí – le respondió él – Tú no eres inferior o superior a mí. Eres mi igual y por ende no debes rendirme tributo alguno.

– Parece que ser emperador no ha hecho que el poder se te suba a la cabeza – comentó Rey con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

– Y a tí ser emperatriz te sienta tan bien – respondió Kylo mirándola de arriba a abajo sin decoro alguno.

La tensión era obvia y evidente. Los dos irradiaban una pasión desmesurada.

– Ven aquí mi emperatriz Kira Ren – la llamó para que se acercará a él.

Por dentro, la Rey que lo veía todo, la Rey que sabía que seguía en su cuarto, presenciaba como en aquella visión/pesadilla su "yo" oscura hacia caso al llamado de Kylo.

La rey oscura dejó su casco en el caminó de las escaleras y una vez frente al hombre lo único que hicieron fue adorarse mutuamente.

Él pasó su brazo derecho detrás de su espalda baja y la guió para que ella se sentara de lado en su regazo. Cómo si fuera ya algo natural entre ellos.

Kylo colocó uno de los mechones de cabello de Kira detrás de su oreja. Su tacto sin guantes se sentía casi eléctrico en su piel.

Ella colocó sus manos en su rostro, sus narices se rozaron y sin poder evitarlo la llegada de un beso fue inevitable. Sus labios se unieron de forma perfecta empezando una danza armoniosa que parecía no tener fin.

Pronto, Kira se dió cuenta de que la posición en la que estaba era incómoda para profundizar el contacto. Así que abrió las piernas y esta vez se acomodó frente a él lo más cercano posible.

Por instinto él la abrazó por la espalda y la junto mucho más a su cuerpo. Ella puso sus manos en su cabello y se siguieron besando con pasión.

Fueron interrumpidos por una voz que se hizo notar en la entrada del salon.

– Disculpen mis señores – dijo el general Hux un poco incomodo por haberse metido en tal escena.

Los emperadores de la galaxia separaron sus labios y juntarnos sus frentes mientras respiraban ajustados en sincronía.

– Voy a matar a Hux – dijo Kira en un susurro molesta.

Kylo se rió y le dijo – No, dejá que yo me encargue. He querido matarlo desde hace mucho.

Los dos se separaron y ella se sentó en el posabrazos del trono manteniendo sus piernas sobre el regazo del hombre.

– Habla – dijo Kira.

– Y que sea rápido – añadió Kylo.

El pelirrojo general se aclaró la garganta y habló firme – Hemos logrado capturar al comandante Dameron, junto con el traídor que abandonó nuestras filas y una chica mecánica.

Al escuchar las descripciones Rey, la espectadora, quién veía todo supo que hablaban de sus amigos.

– Bien, mantengalos recluidos y luego diré que hacer con ellos – respondió Kylo al general y luego este de marchó.

No era necesario que Kira hablara, la duda era lo unico que pasaba por su cabeza.

– Dilo – le pidió el emperador.

Ella los miro y le dijo – Por favor no los ejecutes, no creo que sea necesario que lo hagas.

Él le tomo la mano y le dijo – Si tu me pides que no lo haga, no lo haré.

Ella le sonrió sabiendo que cumpliría su palabra. Volvieron a acercar sus rostros y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse...

Rey despertó.

Colocó las manos firmes sobre la cama y se sentó de golpe. Estaba sudando y su respiración era muy agitada. Sin poder evitarlo llevó su mano izquierda hasta su boca y con las yemas de sus dedos se tocó suave los labios.

 _Se sintió tan real_ – pensó.

– Así que tú también lo sentiste – escuchó la voz de Ben en el eco de la fuerza.

Estaban viviendo su primer Forcebond después de hacía mucho tiempo.

Rey levantó el rostro y lo giró hacia su ventana, donde él estaba sentado. La luz de la luna de Ajan Kloss hacia que Ben se viera hermoso y vulnerable ante lod ojos de Rey.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella seria.

– Apreciando el momento – respondió Ben de forma sincera – Hace mucho tiempo esperó poder volver a verte.

– ¿Donde estás? – preguntó ella ya no tan predispuesta.

– En mi nave ¿Y tú? – dijo él.

– ¿En verdad crees que te lo diría? – respondió sarcástica.

– Sé que no lo haras – dijo Ben seguro levantandose y caminando hacia ella – Así como también sé no puedes evitar sucumbir ante lo que sientes, al igual que yo.

Solo en ese momento Rey se dió cuenta de que Ben no tenía su camisa puesta y que su pijama consistía simplemente en un pantalón negro. Y también se dio cuenta de su propia exposición, pues su pijama era una camisa Baige muy grande y que debajo de esta no tenía los vendajes de su pecho.

– ¿Y que es? – preguntó la chica sin poder evitar que su voz se entrecortara.

Ben la miró mientras se sentaba en la cama y se acercó a su rostro sin poder evitar mirarle los labios, como aquella vez en el elevador – Lo que acabamos de soñar te ha dado la respuesta.

Ella también le miró los labios, estaban tan cerca y sin embargo estaban tan lejos.

Pero el ruido de un animal nocturno a las afueras de la recámara de Rey la asustó y volteó la cara rápidamente hacía la ventana para cerciorarse de que no era nada.

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente Ben ya no estaba. No pudo volver a dormir, su alma y corazón eran un remolino de emociones encontradas.

Pero ella no creía que caería al lado oscuro, ella era una de las buenas y un recuerdo de cuando era niña golpeó su cabeza.

Una anciana que recolectába chatarra con ella le había dicho una vez "Las niñas buenas también caen en lo más oscuro por la desesperación porque incluso el más bueno de los hombres tiene un enemigos, y cuando se vea sin salida sucumbirá ante las tinieblas"


	5. 05) The man who cut himself on the middle • Reylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reylo AU

Contaban la leyendas antiguas que la muerte personificada como hombre se sentía muy solo. Contrario a lo que se pensaba, él no era mujer. Era un hombre de piel alba y cabello negro que siempre usaba ropas oscuras.

Su soledad era algo a lo que estaba condenado desde que existía. Todos los seres vivos lo querían evitar pues no deseaban confrontarlo por miedo a que en la batalla perdieran la vida.

Su única arma era un sable laser rojo como la sangre con el cual daba fin al que siguiera en la lista. Era un cazador, un rastreador eterno que no podía morir porque su propio ser era la muerte.

Desesperado por el rechazo y por no tener a alguien en quien confiar tomó su sable y en un acto irracional y al mismo tiempo sensato partió su alma justo a la mitad de una forma metafísica que pocas criaturas llegarían a entender.

Después de tal acción, ante sus ojos flotaba una luz blanca. No entendía porque tenía ese color si todo su ser era oscuridad y tinieblas. Para su asombro, poco a poco esa luz se hizo a una figura con aspecto humano como el de él pero no se veía físicamente igual.

Pasaban los segundos y la muerte pudo comprobar como esa parte de su alma se convertía en una mujer bella como ninguna que jamás hubiera visto. Con cabello castaño y piel bronceada que vestía ropas claras.

Entre ella más tangible se hacía algo dentro de él también cambiaba, se sentía diferente, ya no estaba triste y no había soledad en su corazón. A la muerte que se le conocía antes ya no existía.

Dos que son uno.

El surgir de un nuevo hombre y de una nueva mujer ante aquel acto que cualquiera llamaría atroz se habría paso.

Ella finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Él la analizó con adoración, cuál si fuera un tesoro invaluable.

– No estas solo – fue lo primero que dijo la mujer.

– Tú tampoco – respondió él hombre.

Estaban a escasos centímetros y el bosque nevado y iluminado solo por la luna era lo único que los rodeaba.

– El hombre – dijo ella – el hombre que nos creó ¿Dónde esta?

– Ya no existe – respondió él – Se ha ido para que tú y yo pudiéramos existir.

– ¿Y tendremos que hacer lo mismo que él hacia? – cuestionó desconcertada.

El pelinegro agachó el rostro y le dijo – Así es, es nuestro deber en el orden natural de la existencia.

– Pero no quiero ser cruel cómo él lo fue – pidió con ojos cristalinos la muchacha.

El joven la tomo de las manos – No lo hagas si no deseas, pero de algún modo los dos debemos acabar con la vida de todos cuando llegue el momento.

Ella notaba una chispa de ira e irracionabilidad en su mirar. Él notaba una chispa de calma y racionabilidad en su mirar.

– No todas las personas se resisten a morir – dijo la joven – Algunas aceptan la muerte de buena manera.

– Pero otras huyen de la muerte – dijo el chico – Se rehúsan a morir, por ende deben ser perseguidos.

Se miraron en silencio, él todavía sostenía sus manos, el hombre pensó que aquél ser tan hermoso no podía ser cruel, de alguna extraña manera no estaba en su naturaleza, pero en la suya si, pues de los dos era quien más conservaba la esencia del hombre que se corto a si mismo en la mitad.

– Yo lo haré – le dijo a la chica frente a sí – Yo perseguiré a quien se resista a cumplir su destino, pero tú, de todos modos debes llevarte a los que lo aceptan.

Ella colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del hombre y tuvo que pararse en las puntas de los pies para lograr juntar su frente con la de él y aun así el joven debió bajar el rostro.

– Gracias – susurró ella.

Los dos sabían que debían estar juntos por la eternidad y de hecho se sentían cómodos con ello, como si ser un alma en dos cuerpos no les fuera extraño. Se complementaban de una forma armoniosa y con el pasar del tiempo algo más allá de lo que los unía originalmente surgiría.

Los dos lo vieron cuando sus frentes se tocaron, vieron que el amor entre ellos nacería tarde o temprano y aunque eran uno solo debían crear una forma para diferenciarse entre ellos. Se separaron un poco y se volvieron a tomar de las manos.

– ¿Como deseas llamarte? – le preguntó el pelinegro.

Ella lo pensó por un minuto – Rey – dijo al final la castaña – ¿Y tu como te llamaras?

– Me llamaré Ben – dijo seguro.

Ella le sonrió y era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía al verlo – Ben – susurró la chica acariciando su cabello negro que se ondeaba con el viento.

Él le sonrió de vuelta pero pronto aquel gesto desapareció – Siempre estuve solo – confesó y agachó la mirada.

– Ya nunca más lo estarás – le prometió ella.

Ben la miro con adoración y también le prometió – Tu tampoco lo estarás – para acto seguido colocar uno de sus mechones castaños detrás de su oreja.

Ese momento, esa burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor parecía no percibir nada más. Pero las marcas los perseguían. Eran pocas las veces que la muerte se podía dar un descanso.

Los dos lo sintieron. Alguien debía cumplir su destino, pero ¿Que caminó tomaría?

– Debemos irnos – dijo Ben tomando su mano.

– Espera – ella lo detuvo – ¿Es normal que deban ver nuestros rostros? – preguntó.

Y no, la muerte original, de donde ellos habían surgido nunca dejó que nadie viera su verdadero rostro.

Así que el hombre, manipulando la energía creó una máscara para él y otra para ella. Una vez listos se dirigieron a donde eran solicitados.

Pronto se teletransportaron hasta un campo de batalla. Parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado sobre el lugar. Los cuerpos de los hombres estaban en el suelo cubiertos de sangre y tierra.

Con tan solo verlos, Rey sintió un gran pesar y quiso que todos ellos estuvieran finalmente en paz pero aún era joven y no sabía bien como hacer su trabajo.

Ben vió su duda, miedo y angustia, la instruyó de forma rápida y la dejó hacer su trabajo, pues la mayoría de los guerreros pedían a gritos su descanso final.

– Querida – le había dicho el pelinegro – En tu cinturón tienes un sable – lo señaló – No debes usarlo, es solo por protección y marca.

La miró y siguió explicando – Tiende la mano a quien te la extienda y llévalos contigo. Pero a quien no acepte y quiera rehusarse debes marcarlos con el sable, para yo saber que debo perseguirlo.

Ella desconcertada preguntó – ¿Por qué?

– Tú eliges quien debe ser perseguido – explicó Ben – Yo sé a quién debo perseguir desde el principio, pero si unos de los que está marcado por la muerte cambia su deseo de como morir, debes avisarme.

La joven entendió de forma rápida, los dos se colocaron sus máscaras y se adentraron al campo.

Rey vió a los hombres convalecirntes y les tendió la mano, la mayoría aceptó y abandonaron esa tierra para ir a una mejor vida.

Por su parte, Ben con su sable rojo se llevaba a los que aún querían seguir viviendo y se rehusaron a morir antes de que ellos llegarán a recoger a las almas.

Faltaban dos hombres, uno de ellos deliraba y el otro todavía estaba consciente y no tan mal herido.

Ella extendió su mano al primer hombre y este se negó así que la joven tuvo que tomar su sable azul y puso una marca sobre su corazón.

Ben, quien vió toda la acción y ya preparado para proceder, en encendió su sable rojo y antes de atacar al hombre volteó a verla.

– Creó que no deberías ver esto – dijo él, a lo que ella solo se volteó y cerró los ojos.

Ben alzó su sable y de un solo golpe se llevó el alma de ese hombre, un pequeño lamento quedó suspendido en el aire.

Después de ello solo quedaba un soldado. Los dos lo miraron y se dieron cuenta de que el hombre sobreviviría, pues no llevaba su marca y ya que no era su deber, no debían ayudarlo.

Pero el hombre los vió. En medio de todo el estupor reconoció a las dos figuras desde su arrivamiento al campo. Vió como actuaron cada uno de ellos dos.

Blanco con mascara de negro.  
Negro con mascara de blanco.

Antes de caer inconciente, los vió tomándose de la mano, el la abrazó como envolviéndola y desaparecieron.

Tiempo después, cuando estuvo sano de nuevo y había vuelto a su hogar, el comandante Poe Dameron habría de recordar aquél día durante la batalla de Takodana, cuando tuvo a la muerte tan cerca.

Él le contó a sus hijos, nietos, familiares, hermanos y conocidos la historia de cómo la muerte había encontrado una compañera. Y que ahora la muerte eran dos entes que tenían la misma tarea pero que procedían de forma diferente.

Solía decir que la mujer vestía de blanco cual oveja noble pero que usaba una mascara de lobo negro. Y que el hombre vestía de negro cual lobo salvaje pero que usaba una mascara de oveja blanca.

Ya viejo y habiendo vivido una buena vida, Dameron supo que su fin había llegado cuando volvió a vislumbra las dos siluetas de la muerte. Se veían igual que hacia 60 años atras, no habían envejecido.

– Poe Dameron – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – Vendrás con nosotros, es tiempo de que cumplas con tu destino.

El viejo hombre los vió sin mucha sorpresa.

– Elige, aceptaras mi abrazó – dijo ella.

– O veras las chispas de mi sable – terminó la frase él.

El hombre lo pensó – Ya los he visto antes – respondió al fin – Y creo que ella es la opción con menos sufrimiento.

Los dos entes eternos se miraron y luego volvieron con el hombre.

– Sabes que cualquier camino... – empezó ella.

– Te llevará al mismo final – terminó él.

El anciano los miro – Lo sé, pero ya luche lo suficiente en esta vida. No quiero seguir peleando hasta mi último aliento.

Y dicho eso, Rey le tendió la mano y Poe la aceptó, en ese momento su alma dejó su cuerpo y un caminó luminoso se mostró ante él. Ella le dió un pequeño abrazo y lo dejo ir al más alla.

Terminada la tarea, Ben y Rey regresaron a su jardín, donde esperaban por el siguiente en la lista.

Ella estaba sentada en el césped mirando el atardecer, pronto él llegó y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó, estuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

– Rey, cuéntame una historia – pidió él.

Ella se rió un poco y preguntó – ¿La misma de siempre?

– Acaso hay otra que me interese – respondió Ben en tono sarcástico.

La chica procedió a contarle su historia de origen de una forma poética que a él le encantaba.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos? – preguntó Ben.

Rey volteó, lo miró y le dió un beso – Por toda la eternidad.

– ¿Siempre?

– Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia inspirada en Kindren. Personaje del videojuego Legue Of Legends. (Nunca he jugado ese videojuego en mi vida pero me pareció interesante)


End file.
